O baile imperfeito
by Liligi
Summary: PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A BRANCA TAKARI. Winry vai até a Central para consertar o braço de Ed e matá-lo por ter quebrado o braço de novo Quando descobre uma festa... Agora, ela quer q Ed a leve, qual será a resposta do alquimista?


Cap I

A cidade Central estava em polvoroso. O dia seguinte seria a festa de 500 anos de fundação da grande capital de Amestris. Todos estavam animados, até mesmo o pessoal do exército.

Haveria um baile e todos os soldados, coronéis, generais, tenentes, alquimistas, etc.

Todos haviam conseguido um par. Ou melhor, quase todos.

Edward voltara a pouco tempo de uma viagem e soubera da comemoração, mas não se interessou nem pela a data e muito menos pelo o baile. Apenas o interessou o fato de ter um dia de folga assim como todos do QG Central, entretanto, ele sentia-se temeroso por uma única coisa: Sua prótese havia quebrado, e como nos dias seguintes não haveria nenhum trem indo para Rizembool, teria que chamar Winry, e bem, ela não ficaria nada feliz em saber que ele quebrara novamente a prótese em que ela colocou a alma.

- Al...

- Sim, nii-san? – o rapaz com corpo de armadura falou em seu habitual tom calmo.

- Liga pra mim?

- Claro que não, Ed! Eu te avisei que não deveria mexer com aqueles explosivos, mas você não me ouviu. Então lide com a Winry.

- Ah, Al! Da última vez que eu quebrei meu braço ela me deu o golpe de chave inglesa tão forte e ainda me ameaçou de morte, caso eu quebrasse de novo. Liga para mim, por favor. – ele suplicou com os olhos brilhando.

- Desculpe, nii-san, mas isso você mesmo terá que fazer. – Al disse apontando para o telefone próximo.

Ed engoliu em seco e seguiu até o objeto, e com a sua única mão que ainda prestava ligou para casa de Winry Rockbell.

E para seu azar foi exatamente a loira quem atendeu o telefone, o ambarino estremeceu ao pensar na surra que levaria e no sermão que iria ouvir.

- Alô?! – Winry repetiu pela a segunda, já que na primeira não obteve resposta.

- Er... Oi, Winry! – ele disse num tom nervoso – Como você tem estado?

- Ed? – ela falou num tom de desconfiança, afinal Ed nunca ligava para ela a não ser... – Não diga que... Você quebrou minha prótese de novo...

Ed sentiu como se um raio o tivesse atingido, faltava pouco para que ouvisse o sermão.

- Eu? Como é que... Eu? – ele falava desordenadamente aumentando, apenas a curiosidade da loira.

- É, você!

- Bem... Talvez...

- ED EU TE DISSE PRA TER CUIDADO COM ESSA PRÓTESE! NÃO SABE QUE EU COLOQUEI A ALMA NISSO?!

Ed afastou o fone do ouvido, os gritos não eram nada comparado a chave inglesa que era jogada em sua cabeça.

- Não deu pra evitar, Winry... – ele tentou explicar.

- VOCÊ SEMPRE DIZ ISSO, MAS DEVIA TENTAR TER CUIDADO COM ESSAS PROTESES!!

- Tá, tá, eu sou irresponsável, é isso que quer ouvir?

- CLARO QUE NÃO, PORQUE ISSO EU JÁ SEI!

Ele sentiu-se ofendido com o que amiga falou, mas achou melhor não replicar ou ela poderia se irritar e não consertar seu braço.

- Você poderia vir até a Central? Nenhum trem tá saindo da estação daqui...

- Tá! – ela falou furiosamente – Vou amanhã mesmo!

- Tá bem, tchau.

- Tchau.

Ele desligou e se virou para o irmão.

- Eu tô ferrado...

xx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xx

E pela a tarde, a loira chegou, e como Ed previu, levou um golpe de chave inglesa, Winry ficara furiosa com o estrago feito no braço mecânico do ambarino.

- ARGH, ED!! Ninguém merece, você estragou demais a minha prótese!!

- A prótese não é a única parte do meu corpo tá quebrado... – ele falou num tom fraco.

- Hunf! Quer saber? Eu nem deveria consertar isso para ver se você dava mais valor ao seu braço! – ela ameaçou.

- Sei... Você veio aqui para ser besta e não consertar minha prótese. – Ed disse ironicamente, Winry irritou-se mais ainda.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Edward Elric?

- Que você COM CERTEZA vai consertar o meu braço. – ele disse convicto

- É mesmo? Pois então arranje outra protética porque eu desisto! – ela falou e saiu do quarto a passos pesados.

- Winry! – Al chamou, mas a garota não o ouviu. – Nii-san, vamos atrás dela!

- Esquece Al, ela volta logo. – Ed disse não muito disposto a ir atrás de Winry.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Ela é muito certinha para ficar no meio da rua até tarde...

xx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xx

Winry andava pelas as ruas da cidade distraída, às vezes Ed conseguia realmente irritá-la. E tratá-la daquele modo como se aquela fosse sua única serventia, isso era sempre o pior. Para ele, Winry seria sempre a amiga de infância que conserta seus braços, o que realmente a entristecia.

- Idiota... – ela murmurou quando notou que estava em uma pracinha.

Sentou-se num banco, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos. Seus pensamentos começavam e terminavam em Edward. Como ele poderia ser tão tapado a ponto de não notar? Como ele poderia ser insensível a ponto de sempre a magoá-la com suas palavras?

Eram perguntas com uma única resposta. Ele era um idiota.

- Boa tarde moça. – um rapaz trouxe Winry de volta a realidade. Ela o olhou e viu o jovem de cabelo negros a encarar com um sorriso – Uma moça tão bonita não deveria estar aqui, e sim arrumando–se para o baile.

- Baile? – ela perguntou confusa.

- Sim. O baile que será dado pelo führer. Todos estão convidados. Você não vai?

- Eu... Eu não sei... Eu não estava sabendo desse baile, além do mais eu não tenho um... Par...

- Bem, se eu já não tivesse um par, eu a convidaria. – o rapaz disse com um sorriso doce. – Espero que consiga um. Boa tarde.

Ele disse e se foi. Winry ponderou por um instante sobre o baile e resolveu que iria... Com Ed.

xx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xx

Edward não parava de olhar para a porta. Perguntava-se em que momento Winry iria passar por ela e se aproximar dele e dizer que o ama e beijá-lo...

Ed balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tal pensamento. Não era isso que deveria dizer! Ela deveria pedir desculpas e consertar seu braço de uma vez!

- Nii-san... – A voz serena de Al chegou aos ouvidos do jovem alquimista.

- O que foi, Al?

- Tá ficando tarde...

- Eu sei...

- A Win ainda não chegou.

- Eu vi, Al.

- Não está preocupado?

- Ela sabe se cuidar.

- Mas...

Al não terminou a frase, pois a porta foi aberta de repente e Winry entrou ainda com a mesma expressão com que saiu.

- Você venceu, Ed... – Ela disse aproximando-se do loiro.

- E-Eu venci?

- É... Eu vou concertar seu braço. Mas com uma condição.

- Qual?

Ela sentou-se na cama ao lado de Ed e o encarou seriamente, o que fez com que um arrepio percorresse o corpo do ambarino.

- Eu conserto seu braço, mas...

- Mas...?

- Mas você terá que me levar ao baile.

- O quê?! – ele exclamou completamente descrente.

- É isso mesmo, Ed. Eu só conserto seu braço se me levar ao baile. E comprar um vestido para mim, claro. – ela disse definitiva.

- Não tem uma segunda opção?

- Não, essa é a única.

- Aff... Então está bem.

- Waaa!! Então vamos começar logo que logo pela a manhã teremos que comprar as roupas para o baile.

- Nós?

- Claro. Você não vai para um baile formal vestindo isso. – ela disse apontando para as roupas de Ed – Além do mais, é você que irá pagar.

- Aff... – ele resmungou, mas não viu outra saída senão aquela.

xx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xx

Depois de uma noite mal dormida, Winry finalmente conseguiu terminar o conserto do braço de Ed e ainda dormir um pouco. E cedinho ela já estava de pé pronta e animada para ir as compras. Ed, porém, não compartilhava desse animo.

- Por que... Eu tenho... Uahhh (bocejando)... Que ir mesmo? – Ed perguntou

- Você vai pagar e vai comprar uma roupa para você. – Winry explicou e sem demorar muito o arrastou por toda a cidade atrás de algo para vestir.

O problema era que o baile seria naquele dia e as melhores roupas já tinham sido compradas.

O que não impediu a jovem protética de encontrar roupas perfeitas para os dois vestirem durante a noite.

- Esse concerto me custou mais caro que o de costume. – Ed resmungou depois que saíram da loja.

- Vai ver que valeu a pena de noite. – Winry disse e correu na frente de Ed

xx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xx

O sol morria aos poucos, e a temperatura caía, deixando a noite com um ar frio, mas ainda assim, maravilhoso. Ed esperava Winry para que pudessem ir ao baile, mesmo que ele fosse a contragosto.

- Ô, Winry, vai descer ou não? – ele perguntou impaciente.

- Já vou, Ed. – ela respondeu e três segundos depois ela apareceu, ela tinha razão quando falou que iria valer a pena, a boca de Ed ficou escancarada tentando encontrar algum traço da garota que fora sua melhor amiga desde que nascera naquela que estava a sua frente. – O que acha?

Ela perguntou, mas nenhum som saiu da boca de Ed. Ela vestia um vestido sem alças vermelho que ia até o joelho, um sapato combinando e uma maquiagem leve, além dos cabelos que estavam soltos e dos brincos e colar que ela usava, tudo deslumbrou Ed.

- Tá tão ruim assim? – ela disse desanimada.

- Não, não! – ele disse gesticulando com as mãos – Eu só... Meio que... – ele corou – Fiquei meio sem palavras...

Winry também corou.

- Vamos?

- Aham. – ele assentiu e os dois saíram

xx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xx

Nem em sonhos Ed poderia imaginar Winry tão bela. Quando adentraram o salão onde o baile já acontecia, todas as luzes pareciam refletir nela, e todos ficaram maravilhados com a beleza da jovem. Ed sentiu-se incomodado com a quantidade de homens olhando para ela, então ele tratou logo de achar uma mesa escondida para se sentarem.

- Quer dançar? – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Dançar? – ele balbuciou, ela assentiu levemente. – Não, eu não sei dançar.

- Não quer nem ao menos tentar?

- Passo essa. - ela bufou irritada.

Passaram grande parte da noite sentados na mesa, sem nem ao menos ter um assunto para conversar, exceto quando alguém do exército ia cumprimentá-los. Winry cansou-se daquele silêncio e da indiferença de Ed, levantou-se e foi até a mesa de bebidas.

- Então você veio!– Winry virou-se e deu de cara com o rapaz que encontrara mais cedo. – Encontrou um par? – ele perguntou com um sorriso

- Huh, com ou sem ele não iria fazer diferença – ela falou mostrando-se aborrecida.

- Por que diz isso?

- Ele fica sentado o tempo todo e nem sequer fala comigo.

- Poxa... – ele disse meio sem graça. – Então... Err... Seu nome é...?

- Winry. – ela disse.

- O meu é Nick. Quer dançar? – ele convidou

- Você não tinha um par?

- Bem, nós terminamos há algumas horas... – ele falou um pouco cabisbaixo.

- Oh, eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta, não foi sua culpa. Então, você quer dançar?

- Claro.

Ele a conduziu para a pista e começaram a dançar ao ritmo lento da música.

xx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xxxx°°xx

- A Winry tá demorando... – Ed resmungou, vendo que a garota ainda não voltara. – O que será que ela tá fazendo?

A sua expressão se tornou uma de irritação quando pensou que algum engraçadinho podia estar dando em cima dela.

Olhou para a mesa das bebidas e não a viu, logo se pôs de pé e foi procurá-la. Não demorou muito para ver que ela estava entre a massa de jovens e adultos que dançavam a passos lentos junto com outro cara...

Quem era aquele que estava com ela? Por que estava tão colado nela? Do quê que ela estava rindo? Não sabia a resposta dessas perguntas, mas seu sangue estava borbulhando e ele já não raciocinava direito, a única coisa que tinha em mente era fazer aquele canalha se afastar de sua Winry!

A música parou de repente. Winry e o rapaz também pararam, ele aproximou-se ainda mais dela e depositou um beijo na bochecha. Aquela foi à gota d'água para Ed!

O ambarino passou pelas pessoas que voltavam para sua mesa e sem pensar direito no que fazia, aproximou-se do rapaz e socou-lhe o rosto.

- Ed! – Winry exclamou exasperada quando viu o que o ambarino acabara de fazer.

Fez menção de ir até Nick que estava deitado no chão, mas Ed a segurou pelo o braço e puxou para o lado de fora, mesmo com os protesto de Winry.

- O que está fazendo?! – ela falou exaltada quando Ed a soltou no jardim em frente ao prédio.

- Eu é que te pergunto isso! Quem era aquele cara com você? – Ele falou nervoso.

- Não te interessa! Por que você bateu no Nick?! – ela rebateu no mesmo tom.

- Por que ele te beijou daquela maneira?

- Não fuja do assunto!

- Eu não estou! Você veio comigo, não admito que fique por aí se engraçando com outros caras! – ele novamente segurou o braço dela fortemente

- ME SOLTA!!

- Pra quê? Pra você voltar pro seu amiguinho? Nem pensar! Nós vamos embora agora.

Winry puxou seu braço com força e conseguiu se soltar de Ed.

- SE QUER IR EMBORA, VÁ! MAS EU VOU FICAR AQUI!!

- Eu não vou deixar!

- Você não é meu pai para me dizer o que fazer!

- Mesmo assim eu não vou deixar você aqui!

- VÁ EMBORA, ED!! EU NÃO SEI PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ AQUILO, MAS EU NÃO QUERO TE VER NA MINHA FRENTE NAS PRÓXIMAS HORAS!

-QUER SABER POR QUE EU FIZ AQUILO?

- Quero! – ela respondeu com firmeza

Ed aproximou-se de Winry, e num movimento rápido a puxou para junto de si, e depois a beijou.

Winry arregalou os olhos, estava surpresa demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

Ed logo a soltou e falou ofegante:

- Eu fiz aquilo porque eu te amo, e porque eu fiquei com ciúmes.

- Ciúmes...? – ela murmurou num tom fraco.

- É. Ciúmes. Não gostei de te ver nos braços daquele cara.

- Idiota... – ela disse, depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

- O quê?

- Ele estava apenas agradecendo um conselho que dei pra ele. Se você perguntasse antes de fazer qualquer coisa...

- E-Ele o quê?!

- É, seu idiota. Ele e a namorada tinham terminado e eu disse para ele ir falar com ela!

- Mas...

- Agora vamos lá para falar com ele! –ela disse, mas não deu tempo para Ed responder e o arrastou para dentro.

Não demorou muito para Winry localizar Nick. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira e tinha uma moça limpando seus ferimentos. Assim que avistou Winry ele sorriu e acenou que tudo estava bem.

Winry e Ed acharam melhor irem embora, aquela deveria ser a namorada dele, pelo menos uma vez uma explosão de Ed resultou em algo bom.

- Então... – ela falou enquanto os dois andavam de volta para a pensão onde estavam hospedados – O que você falou antes, é verdade?

Ed corou.

- O que acha?

- Me diga você. – ela parou, Ed parou um pouco mais a frente dela, e depois virou para encará-la.

- É sim... Eu te amo, Winry. Te amo muito...

- Ed... – ela jogou-se nos braços de Ed. Estava muito emocionada. – Eu te amo Ed. Desde sempre, eu te amo!!

Ed ergueu o rosto dela com os dedos e depois a beijou intensamente, ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade.

Os dois ficaram se beijando de um modo apaixonado durante alguns minutos sob a luz das estrelas, nada mais importava naquele momento, pois tudo havia se resolvido.

Fim.

**N/A: Presente de aniverario para a Branca Takari! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MIGAAAA!!**

**A fic tá meio atrasada, mas ta aí, espero q gostem!**

**Bjimm**


End file.
